


The Allure of Green

by Yalbi



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: M/M, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalbi/pseuds/Yalbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, expectation becomes reality (and then some).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allure of Green

Xander likes to think he has a certain kind of charm, the type that attracts everyone he meets within the first sentence he says. All of his field tests, however, would say otherwise: When he'd first met them, confidence budding as he entered freshman year, Vida had seen through him immediately; Madison had quietly entertained his whimsy before politely stating her disinterest; and Chip had been totally absolutely one hundred percent not into him like _that_ , friend.

Then Nick enters the scene—the new guy, obviously born and bred somewhere far from Briarwood—and Xander, if he's being honest, isn't surprised when Nick returns his suave, “Hey, I'm Xander,” with a look of more than passing interest.

But he _is_ surprised when Nick brings him to his sister's house (“We'll be alone there for the night,” he'd said with an amorous grin) and lets him know that, at least for Nick, his charm is something beyond a flight of fancy.

 


End file.
